Land Of Confusion
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: With their dream finally a reality, Finn and Amanda find themselves looking forward to their future... but with two of the ones they thought they could trust having seemingly turned their backs on them, will their child be safe? (Set in late 2018, co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Vulnerable

_The backstage area she was in was crowded for Raw… so Amanda went to a quieter part of the arena to clear her mind._

 _And that's when she saw him walk over to her, the Intercontinental Championship strapped across his waist._

" _Oh hey… congrats on keeping the…" Amanda responded after Seth stopped… and he held up the test he had found in the Family restroom, which read Positive._

" _Well I have to say that I never expected this to happen, Mandy. You and Balor having a demon kid, huh?" Seth questioned._

" _I guess I'm not gonna get a 'Congrats, Shield Sis.', am I? Seth, you've known for years that I've wanted kids." Amanda replied._

" _Yeah… even Yukie told me the same thing, but I've told her no. And she decided to take the hard way." Seth explained, before Amanda saw Yukie crawling towards them while unable to get up. "Let me show you something." He responded, grabbing Yukie by her hair, and lifted up her shirt to show bruised marks that matched Seth's knuckles._

" _Why would you do this?! She loved you!" Amanda responded before she gently pulled Yukie away from Seth._

" _Mandy… you're… too late." Yukie managed to say, before she closed her eyes and her hands had fallen, Amanda knowing that Yukie was dead._

" _Yukie?! Yukie, wake up! Wake up!" Amanda yelled in denial before she turned to Seth, a wide eyed expression of pure horror describing more than words could say._

" _Do you like what you see? And now, you don't have a friend in life, because you couldn't listen to me." Seth explained, as Amanda looked back at Yukie._

" _What did I do that ever justified you murdering her?!" Amanda responded angrily._

" _Well you couldn't keep your legs closed, just couldn't keep Finn's dick out of you. Or maybe just to get your attention, but right now… you've been a disappointment for Yukie. You've even been one to me. You couldn't save her, and now…" Seth explained before putting on brass knuckles. "You'll suffer the same fate as her, but don't worry… the demon baby will die first before you."_

 _Amanda didn't think… she just grabbed the gun from her back pocket, pointed it and fired._

 _Seth went eerily still, the knuckles falling off his hand and his hands going to his heart._

" _I'm sorry… but you don't ever threaten my baby." Amanda responded as Seth fell to the ground, choking on his blood…_

Amanda woke up with a jolt, feeling her hair being brushed back and a hand on her swollen stomach before she saw Finn.

"It's alright, love. Just a bad dream." Finn replied reassuringly, brushing Amanda's tears away as Amanda rested her right hand on her stomach and felt Liam moving around.

"He's okay…" Amanda responded quietly.

"He is. Probably a little confused as to why his mommy woke up suddenly and nearly jumped off the bed in fright but he's okay. Nobody's gonna hurt our son, Mandy." Finn replied before they kissed.

The two knew that there would be some backlash resulting from them having a child but they wouldn't let that stop them.

Seth had stopped trying to be civil… and Yukie had stopped talking to them altogether, seemingly more focused on chasing after the Raw Women's Championship despite Ronda accidentally dislocating Yukie's shoulder a few weeks back.

Raw had turned into a war zone backstage since the news was out, things having exacerbated to the point where fans had thrown rocks at Amanda on last week's episode of Raw.

Finn had protected his wife and their unborn son and Sasha, Bayley and surprisingly, the Riott Squad, had chased the fans out of the building.

And after Finn had taken Amanda to the hospital to make sure she and Liam were okay, Baron had once again lapsed into character and berated them on Twitter for leaving the event early.

Amongst that were nasty comments from Amanda's former mentor Sabu, which led to Amanda removing them and both her and Finn blocking Sabu from their social media accounts.

Amanda and Finn kissed and Amanda settled back into sleep in their new apartment in Brooklyn, Finn lightly rubbing Amanda's stomach and Liam responding by kicking.

"I know, little guy… I'm worried too." Finn whispered before closing his own eyes.

All he wanted was to keep his family safe.

At the same time in her own house in Orlando, Yukie was awake as Seth slept next to her.

She looked out the window and across the street… the townhouse was empty, the one that had belonged to Finn and Amanda until recently.

And seeing it empty pissed her off.

Yukie turned away from the window and settled her head on the pillow.

' _Screw them… they just want to up and leave, that's on them!'_ Yukie thought bitterly before settling back into sleep.

And though she would never admit it, she was starting to miss them.


	2. Making Choices

Yukie opened her eyes when it was morning, leaving Seth to sleep and heading downstairs… she looked around, looking at the photos of her, Amanda and Finn.

She kept meaning to take them off the wall but couldn't bring herself to do so.

' _Why is this killing me slowly…'_ Yukie thought, before heading into the kitchen to make bacon and eggs for her and Seth.

Seth opened his eyes when the scent of food cooking caught his attention and he pulled himself up, stumbling downstairs slightly.

"Someone drank too much last night." Yukie replied with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, you can say that." Seth managed to say, before sitting down at the table.

"Aww, calm down grouchy pants." Yukie responded.

"I'm not grouchy pants, that nickname should be for the woman who bitch slapped me last Monday!" Seth replied, Yukie knowing that he meant Amanda.

"Here we go again. Look, let's not talk about her and eat food. If you talk about her, I'll end up getting sick again." Yukie explained, now placing the cooked bacon on Seth's plate.

Seth and Yukie ate and then Yukie decided to go get dressed and head to the Performance Centre… left by himself, Seth stood up and walked into the living room.

And saw the pics taped to the wall.

' _I don't know why she leaves them up…'_ Seth thought before he saw a text from Hunter.

' _Are you all ready for the flight tomorrow or not?'_

' _Me and Yukie are. Not sure about Mandy or her husband.'_ Seth responded.

' _I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't show up, especially after what happened during the event last week.'_ Hunter replied.

At the same time, Amanda listened to _Life's What You Make It_ by Talk Talk when she saw a text on her phone and rolled her eyes as it was from Baron.

' _Are you still the same after last week?'_

' _Wounds are healing, baby's alright… have you amped up security at the events? Because I'm not risking the safety of mine and Finn's son if you haven't.'_ Amanda responded, rubbing her stomach as Liam kicked impatiently.

' _It's not like Yukie to even hurt you, since you've both decided to leave her and keep her out of your lives. Yukie is already mad enough.'_ Baron replied.

"Almost done, love." Finn replied as he finished cooking the strawberry pancakes and omelet.

Amanda nodded and turned back to her phone after closing out Spotify, setting her earbuds aside.

' _I meant have you amped up security after what had happened last week? Rocks were thrown at me!'_ Amanda replied.

' _A few rocks didn't even hurt you or your baby. But if that's what you want, I'll do it.'_ Baron responded.

' _Alright… see, a little civil communication goes a long way.'_ Amanda replied before Finn set the pancakes and omelet in front of her and she ate.

"With people acting like the ones that did what they did last week, security does need to be amped up." Finn replied.

"That's what I tried to tell him after a fan slapped Paige right after Money In The Bank. I can't wait til Kurt comes back." Amanda responded as she and Finn kissed… and she jumped as Liam slammed his tiny feet into her ribcage. "Hey, no dropkicks in there!" She replied, Finn resting his right hand on Amanda's stomach and Liam calming down.

"He gets that from both of us, Darlin'." Finn replied.

After breakfast, Amanda found herself looking out at the Brooklyn skyline… she and Finn hadn't lived in the area for long but Amanda knew it well as she used to take the monorail from Boston to go exploring the New York area.

The city was filled with its usual commotion and in a park not too far from the apartment building, Amanda swore she saw Chihiro.

Chihiro was in the park, clearing her mind… and her phone rang, her answering it.

"Where are you?" Yukie asked.

"New York." Chihiro answered.

"Okay let me warn you about something. Dad will get on your ass, for leaving home. And I have the right to tell him. If he tells me that you're seeing the enemies, I will be give you a wedgie that you'll remember. Understand?" Yukie explained.

"First off, they're not our enemies. You're just pissed off that Mandy and Finn decided to start a family. Second, you should focus on your in ring return. They're not the first couple who want children and won't be the last." Chihiro responded.

"Then where we they when Ronda dislocated my arm?! Huh? You don't know the answer, do you? I wanted to be part of their lives, but they decided to leave and take that side saying that I won't be a part of their lives anymore. Just like when Mandy left us! So fuck you, fuck them, and fuck that baby!" Yukie retorted angrily, before hanging up.

"Not their fault that you sided with Rollins." Chihiro muttered before she headed to the building and walked in.

She got in the elevator and pressed the button that led to the 30th floor before letting the doors close… once she reached the penthouse floor, she walked to the door and knocked on it.

Amanda readjusted her maternity kimono print blouse before going to the door and opening it, her and Chihiro hugging.

"Still pissed, I take it?" Amanda asked after they let go, Chihiro closing the door and her and Finn hugging for a few seconds.

"Yeah, but don't worry, we all know Yukie. She'll be calm when she returns to the ring on Monday." Chihiro explained.

"I hope so, I really do." Finn replied before he wrapped his arms around Amanda and rested his hands on her stomach.

"Little guy being impatient this morning?" Chihiro questioned.

"I… had a rough night, woke him up by accident and he hasn't settled down. Only time he's even near calm is when Finn is holding me." Amanda answered.

"Was it a nightmare?" Chihiro questioned.

"Got bad… ended with me shooting Seth." Amanda explained, Chihiro's eyes widening.

"Alright, that's it, I'm coming with you guys to Colorado for Raw." Chihiro responded in a tone that meant there was no talking her out of it.


	3. Havoc

It was in Denver on Monday that Amanda was listening to _Maneater_ by Hall & Oates through her earbuds and relaxing on the couch when she heard talking.

"I can't believe how bad you let things get, Corbin!" Kurt replied, Amanda's eyes widening as she had thought that they were saving his return for Super ShowDown.

"Hey, I was doing a better job as Acting General Manager. You should be thanking me." Baron explained.

"Thanking you for not paying attention to how out of control things got?! Mandy and Finn could've lost their baby! You let Yukie get injured and let Strowman run around here like a bull in a China shop!" Kurt replied angrily.

"It was called doing my job. Those four are okay, and everything's back to normal now." Baron explained.

"Not the abuse of power. And I thought Mr People Power went power hungry." Amanda responded to herself before Finn walked in.

"Laurinaitis went power hungry back when he was GM but he would've never let you get pelted with rocks." Finn replied before they hugged and kissed.

"Hey, at least Yukie didn't do the same to get back at you. All she did was slash out Finn's tires." Baron explained, before realizing what he said.

"Silver Equinox rental, 2017?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah… and I even saw her doing it again, but she decided to decorate it with eggs and rocks after that." Baron responded.

"That was my rental car!" Kurt replied furiously, Baron turning startled.

"Looks like Miss. Yang's in trouble. Can't wait to see her face after this." Baron responded with a smirk… until he yelled out and turned, Amanda holding her black leather whip.

"What? You were misbehaving." Amanda responded with a cheeky smile.

"You should be taking that out on her, not me." Baron explained. "I hope Yukie gets the famous.. _'You're fired!'_."

"Actually, I think that would be better reserved for you." Kurt replied before Baron turned to him.

"What the hell you mean for me?! Yukie is the one, not me. Are you going to let her cause more trouble and make her cause pain? Hell she might be able to fit in the Riott Squad." Baron explained.

"Raw has turned into an asylum since you've been in charge, Corbin! You got a problem with me, you're not the first to and won't be the last but that doesn't justify you taking it out on my wife and child." Finn replied, putting Amanda behind him in a protective manner.

"What in the world is all this damn shouting about?!"

Baron turned, seeing Vince.

"Mr. McMahon, I-" Baron tried to explain.

"My office, now, young man." Vince replied, Baron reluctantly following him.

Yukie felt the tension later on as she was getting ready for her match and saw a sullen looking Baron.

"Bossman chewed me out…" Baron replied.

"You're fired, aren't you?" Yukie questioned.

"As Constable… I honestly did not realise-" Baron replied.

"How protective Vince is of her?" Yukie asked.

"Well he did watch her grow up. And it's hit me that he might not get to see Liam grow up." Baron replied, both knowing that Vince was getting older.

"Hey, I understand. So you're back in the ring now like everyone else. You're not the only one either." Yukie responded.

"It's just gonna take time to readjust." Baron replied.

"Well, I hope it does, cause I'm not letting Finn, Mandy or Kurt get in my way of my match tonight." Yukie explained.

At the same time, Seth walked into The Shield's locker room.

"Hey, Dean." Seth replied, Dean only acknowledging that he was there with a brief nod.

That had been going on for the past few weeks… and Seth was getting sick of the silent treatment.

"Seriously? You gonna talk to me at some point?" Seth asked, Dean turning around.

"Are you and Yukie gonna stop treating Mandy and Finn like they committed a crime? Because the stress you two are giving those two is no good for their son… my godson." Dean responded.

"That's not even me, that's Yukie. Either she wants them out of her life or either kills herself, it's not my decision." Seth explained.

"And I bet you wouldn't shed a tear if she did go that far, would you? You'd just move on to some other unsuspecting woman!" Dean responded.

"Look, Yukie and I are not in the mood for those two. If they get in her way of her returning match, who knows what could happen? Remember when she speared Baron through the barricade when she snapped? And then she calms down after that." Seth explained.

"There's gonna be a time where she doesn't calm down! But just as long as you get what you want so bad, it doesn't matter to you!" Dean responded angrily.

"Yukie will be alright after her match. She needs to release her anger out on someone, just like when Finn and Mandy did when they decided to leave her to have that demon kid." Seth replied, before leaving.

Yukie was looking through the script, finding a last minute change and seeing that she would be fighting Dana… and then looked up the text Kurt had sent.

' _Had to change this at the last minute, Alexa ended up injuring her arm and it went numb.'_

"Fine by me." Yukie said to herself, before changing into one of her ring outfits that wasn't Balor Club style.

Raw started off in a tense atmosphere as Finn had joined Amanda, Renee, Michael and Corey on commentary for Yukie's match against Dana.

"To answer your question, I agree with what Ember said. Injuries suck and no matter who you are, no one deserves an injury of that severity." Amanda responded before Yukie bodyslammed Dana… and then looked up at Amanda and Finn.

Yukie smirked before holding up two middle fingers, sending a message to them and returning back to Dana.

But Yukie yelled out as Dana caught her in a roll up pin and the ref counted to three, the bell ringing and Dana getting out of the ring.

"Never take your focus off an opponent, even if she is the-" Corey replied before Amanda shoved an apple in his mouth, as she and Finn saw her on her knees in the ring, showing that she was about to cry.

Finn stood up and headed down to the ring… and Yukie looked right at him before standing up as he got in the ring.

"Why are you here?" Yukie questioned, before looking away.

"To try to make things right." Finn replied, Yukie looking right at Amanda… and back to Finn.

"Make… make things right?" Yukie questioned… before looking down at her feet, until she decided to climbed out of the ring with Finn. As Finn was ahead of her, Yukie pulled out a steel chair and whacked him with it, before repeating it over and over again as Amanda screamed in horror, Corey holding her back as he knew this wasn't scripted. "I hate you. I hate you. I fucking hate you all! And that baby." She screamed, before pulling out a kendo stick. "And I'm just getting started with you, pretty boy. This will be… up your ass!"

But she was disarmed and whacked across the face with it, Yukie falling as blood poured from the left side of her head… and her seeing Amanda.

"You don't put your hands on my husband and the father of my child!" Amanda responded angrily before checking on Finn as security dragged Yukie away after picking her up off the ground… Finn pulled himself up on shaky legs and leaned against Amanda as she guided him to the trainer's room.

Yukie's arms and legs were zip tied as she was in Stephanie's office.

"I'm not budging on this. You need to see a therapist or you're fired." Stephanie replied.

"Why should I? If you understand what was I going through, then people will understand me. What I did was show a different side of me when I was back in NXT." Yukie explained.

"That doesn't justify blatantly trying to kill Finn! His wife and child need him, you have no right punishing them just because you feel left out when you damn well reacted badly when Mandy and Finn told you about their baby! Their son didn't cause any of this, you did!" Stephanie responded angrily.

"All because of me? All because of me?! I left them to show I was tougher than them. I left to show that I can fight my own battles. And everytime, everytime, I always get left out. I tried to fit in, but everyone including those two left me to stand out… if you would just… ah, forget it." Yukie explained, before sitting back looking down at her tied up wrists.

"You keep doing this… there's gonna be a day where it hurts everyone, including you." Stephanie replied before security dragged Yukie out of the building.

The _Raw_ Commissioner had to do something to fix things.


	4. Not Everyone Reacts Favorably

The trainer's room door opened, Seth cautiously walking in.

"Mandy-" Seth responded, Amanda turning to him.

"Don't say _"I warned you!"_ , don't say _"You had this coming for getting knocked up!"_ , I don't want to hear it! Anything you want to say, tell it to the frogs!" Amanda responded, the last part a line from the aforementioned episode of _The Walking Dead_ before Amanda turned back to Finn… to her relief, he was just bruised.

"It's not even my fault! I came here to check on both of you!" Seth replied.

"And where were you during that, wetting your hair?" Finn responded sarcastically.

"Yeah, probably… you know what, Yukie missed you both. But she ain't even showing it, cause I caught her one time doing drugs! You two don't fucking see it! Now, I'm going to fucking lose her because of you two!" Seth shouted, before turning to leave.

"Then here's a solution, get her into rehab. Or have you known this entire time and just fucking ignored it?" Finn responded after standing up, Seth turning around.

"I've tried! She keeps walking out of the damn place and turning up back home, saying it's alright. Why don't you try, Balor? Since her own late brother wanted to you to make sure she's okay and don't do anything stupid?! You're like a fucking big brother to her!" Seth retorted.

"Until you brought it up, we had no idea she was using! You made that choice to keep it from us!" Finn replied angrily before he punched Seth.

Finn and Amanda left and reached Yukie's locker room, finding used and half full syringes… putting on the latex gloves that he took from the trainer's office, Finn picked the syringes up as Amanda rifled through the duffle bag left behind and found not only Heroin but also packets of pills.

"Vicodin… Brock abused this during his first two years in the company as well as alcohol." Amanda responded before she and Finn left and turned the drugs over to Stephanie.

"I didn't think it was this…" Stephanie responded before she picked up the phone and called Vince, explaining the situation to her dad.

Yukie was at the hotel when she realised that she had left her duffle bag behind… she changed into clothes that would leave her identity hidden and snuck back to the arena.

But after looking through her bag, she found that her drugs were gone.

"Damn it! Damn this job! And damn everyone who gets it my way!" Yukie screamed before kicking down the door and running towards the stairs to reach the roof, locking it behind her.

The alarms were triggered and echoed loudly, Seth and Dean looking at Amanda, Finn and Stephanie once they were outside.

"Hey, there's someone up there on the roof!"

"Someone's gone suicidal tonight. Lets watch!"

Amanda was reminded why she hated people who acted like that and immediately dialed 911, reporting what was happening… and the fan who had said _"Let's watch!"_ looked at her in disbelief and Finn glaring at the fan, who backed off.

"Enough people. Just to make an audience. Just what I wanted." Yukie whispered, before removing her hoodie to reveal herself.

But then she saw squad cars and an ambulance… and backed up a bit while still on the ledge.

"Go away!" Yukie screamed, as the fans were chanting "Jump, jump, jump!", causing her to move closer to the ledge.

"Should we do something for God's sakes? Why don't you and Finn negotiate her to stop?" Seth questioned.

"Sir?" Amanda responded, the officer handing her a megaphone. "Yukie… you don't have to do this. The ones chanting what they're saying? They don't care. They're just idiots with no regard for others lives! We know why you've been angry and it's not really you, it's what the drugs have turned you into and if me and Finn knew, we would've helped you sooner… please don't do this." She responded, tears running down her face and Finn holding her.

Yukie slowly climbed off the ledge, sitting down against the A/C and heating ventilation system.

"I'm… I'm so sorry… even though I've caused hell…" Yukie managed to say through her tears, before pulling out a pistol. "I'll make hell rain down upon us all." She said, slowly lifting up the pistol and having it underneath her head.

" _Don't you dare!"_

Yukie jumped after hearing that… and looked to see…

"Hiroki?" Yukie replied.

" _Just because we're dead doesn't mean our spirits leave. There are quite a few of us around, Sis… they wouldn't want this, they love you. Do you want Mom to lose another child? Chihiro to lose another sibling? Mandy and Finn to lose another friend? Liam to lose his aunt?"_

"Just… just… GO AWAY!" Yukie yelled, aiming the gun at Hiroki.

A loud bang echoed shocking everyone from below as she decided to pass out on the roof with the gun in her hand.

Finn ran up there with the megaphone in his right hand as Dean and Renee held Amanda back, Finn making his way to the roof and finding Yukie… but to his relief, she had no bullet wounds.

"She's uninjured but she's out cold! Land that damn helicopter now!" Finn replied to the paramedics, who lowered the helicopter.

Once she was on the stretcher, Yukie opened her eyes and saw him.

"Finny…" Yukie whispered.

"You had us scared to death. Don't ever do that again." Finn replied quietly, brushing his own tears away.

"I… I won't. Holding that gun… scared me, brother." Yukie responded.

In the ER, the staff wouldn't let Seth see Yukie after being informed of the details about the drugs… and Seth was looking in the room as Amanda was talking to Yukie.

"Scared the absolute hell out of me!" Amanda responded.

"Go ahead. I deserve it. Smack me in the head like you usually do. Like the time, I thought Finn's underwear were actually fans." Yukie suggested, before closing her eyes.

"I'm not gonna smack you, alright?!" Amanda hissed angrily, Yukie opening her eyes when she saw where Amanda's hands were.

The pregnant brunette had them rested on her stomach… and Yukie realised that the chaos riled Liam up.

"Oh… I see." Yukie responded, before looking away. "I've become jealous, that's why. I wanted attention. But now… I'm not getting that much like I used to. You and Finn can go now." She said quietly… and Amanda was through feeling guilt as once again, hers and Finn's baby was being blamed.

"Wanted attention… right, stay comfortable, it's time I explain it. When I was 17, I found out I had Endometriosis… I thought that I couldn't have kids without either trying fertility boosters or IVF and both are expensive and don't always work. I was gonna explain that to you that day but you went off and never gave me a chance to. We didn't intentionally take any attention away from you, we got the miracle we were praying for." Amanda explained, brushing her tears away as Yukie leaned back against the gurney in shock at what her friend had just told her.

"Then… where was I when you tried to explain it to me?" Yukie questioned, as she felt guilty.

"At the American Airlines Arena in Miami." Amanda responded, Yukie remembering that she had walked out of the arena in anger.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I feel stupid. I don't know why should I be yours and Finny's friend. If you don't want me to be in your lives or even in the ring with both of you, you and him have every right to. All it take is for you or him to leave out that door without saying anything." Yukie explained quietly.

"We want you to get better… that includes going to rehab _and_ getting sober. No quitting, no walking out. Are we clear?" Amanda responded, Yukie nodding.

A nurse had walked in to check on Yukie and Amanda had to leave, Amanda walking over to Finn and kiss him… but then she saw the tears in Seth's eyes before Seth walked over, Finn standing in front of Amanda after what had happened.

But Amanda rested her right hand on Finn's left shoulder… and Finn stood next to her instead, resting his left hand on Amanda's stomach as Liam kicked.

"You were listening?" Amanda asked after looking at Seth.

"Mandy… why didn't you say anything?" Seth questioned.

"I kept trying to but each time, I couldn't put the words together… few people know, one being Dr. Amann because he has to have information on file for any kind of injury that happens in that ring. Finn and I had agreed for me to try the treatments because we were desperate to try anything… only to find we didn't need to." Amanda explained as she and Finn entwined their left and right hands.

Seth reached his right hand out, resting it on Amanda's stomach… and his eyes widening when he felt Liam's feet kick against his hand.

"Does… does that hurt at all?" Seth responded.

"He's a strong baby but he takes it easy on me… sometimes." Amanda responded.

"Well, he better. I can tell he's going to go into the business when he's grown." Seth replied.

"Well no matter what he does, all he needs to know is that he's loved by his family." Finn responded before he and Amanda kissed.

Things were strangely calm… but Amanda still couldn't get the words from earlier out of her head.


	5. Always Here, Kiddo

_**2 ½ months later…**_

' _Some days are good, some are bad.'_ Amanda thought after she, Finn and Seth had come back to the apartment in Brooklyn.

It had been a bad day to visit Yukie in rehab… which was evidenced by the bruise that took up most of Seth's face courtesy of Yukie throwing a paperweight at him in the therapist's office.

"You guys got any ice in the freezer?" Seth asked, Finn nodding as he helped Amanda sit down on the couch and Seth going into the kitchen.

It was getting harder for Amanda to walk nowadays as her back and other parts of her body ached from the extra weight… but after a massage, she usually felt better.

Before she could ask though, she cringed in pain and her right hand went to her stomach as she took a deep breath… and Finn turned alarmed as he knew just from the look and his wife squeezing his right hand that it wasn't from Liam kicking Amanda.

"Mandy? Squeeze my hand as hard as you need to, okay?" Finn responded, hoping to keep Amanda calm… but he was scared himself.

Seth turned back to them in equal alarm and put the ice pack back in the freezer before closing it and running to them.

"What's wrong, Mandy?! Are you alright?" Seth questioned.

"I… I think so, the doctor said this was normal at this stage but…" Amanda responded as tears ran down her face, Finn picking her up into his arms.

"The bag is in the closet, light blue one." Finn responded, Seth going and retrieving it. "Mandy, just stay calm, okay?" He replied, taking her to the elevator as Seth followed them.

Amanda was trying to but both could see the scared look in her eyes.

"It's gonna be okay, babies are born early at times." Finn replied.

"It's six weeks early, that's way too soon!" Amanda responded as the elevator went down every floor until they were in the garage.

Seth found himself driving as Finn kept Amanda as calm as possible… but looking at the small woman and seeing her in pain was breaking their hearts.

Finn's because he loved her and their son more than anything in this world and Seth's because his Shield Sister was in the worst kind of pain he had seen her in… and Seth reached behind him and lightly held her left hand in his right one as Finn held Amanda's right hand.

"You're gonna be okay… both of you." Seth responded before they reached the hospital and Amanda was helped out and into a wheelchair by both Finn and Seth.

He followed after them, seeing how comforting Finn was being to Amanda.

And it made Seth realise that he was wrong for ever doubting that the couple in front of him were in it for the long haul.

Over in the Betty Ford Centre, Yukie looked out at the skyline… and was kicking herself for how she behaved earlier.

"Why did I act that way in front of everyone…" Yukie questioned herself as she remembered what happened…

 _Yukie stayed curled up in a ball while looking away from Amanda, Finn and Seth as she can hear her stomach rumbling even though she couldn't stomach the strawberry pocky sticks Finn bought for her while hearing the three calling her name._

" _Ye… yeah?" Yukie answered quietly._

" _Yukie, you've got to eat something." Amanda responded in a gentle tone, setting the pocky sticks near her… only for Yukie to throw them at the wall, making the three as well as the counselor jump and Finn protectively putting Amanda behind him._

" _I can't… I can't eat anymore… I'm so hungry…. but I can't stomach food." Yukie responded quietly, rocking herself._

" _Yukie, you can't do this to yourself-" Finn replied, Yukie yelling in rage and bolting up to her feet._

" _GET OUT!" Yukie screamed, before throwing a chair at Finn and doing the same to Seth, but he got hit with the paperweight in the face._

 _The therapist nodded at them and the three left, him trying to keep Yukie calm…_

Yukie snapped out of her thoughts, looking out at the sky again.

"I've got to do better…" Yukie replied.

Amanda was in a hospital bed after being examined… and to hers and Finn's relief as well as Seth's, Liam wasn't being born today.

"Now we are gonna keep you overnight for observation because of the blood pressure spike, Mrs. Balor but everything's okay." The doctor explained before she left, Finn and Amanda holding each other.

"That was scary…" Amanda responded after they let go, her right hand entwined with his left before she looked at Seth. "You okay? You looked like you were gonna pass out."

"No I wasn't. But I'm okay after worrying about you." Seth explained.

"It is scary… but don't go passing out when it's time for this little guy to be born." Amanda responded before she saw John and Chihiro run in with balloons and stuffed toys.

"Is the baby here yet?!" Chihiro questioned.

"False alarm, kiddo." Amanda responded, Chihiro slightly disappointed.

"Aww, I wanted to see Liam now." Chihiro replied.

"Everything's fine with him, just have to wait another few weeks." Amanda replied before she and John hugged.

"You had me scared to death, little sis." John responded before they let go.

"We're okay… me and your nephew are okay. A little hungry though." Amanda replied.

"Food does sound good." Seth responded before he stood up.

"McDonalds please if you're stopping by there?" Chihiro asked.

"Mandy, anything in particular?" Seth asked.

"McDouble, large fries and a sprite?" Amanda responded, Seth nodding before he left and Finn and Amanda holding each other again.

"Any more scares like that and I am staying home with you, love." Finn replied before they kissed.

It was after eating that Amanda heard her phone ring and answered it.

"Finn called earlier and I missed it because everything's been busy here, are you and Liam alright?!" Carol responded.

"We're okay, Mom, it was just a scare." Amanda replied, rubbing her stomach as Liam kicked but in a lighter manner. "Are they driving you crazy?" She asked, referring to hers and John's four other brothers.

"Somewhat. Dan and Sean got into a fight and Matt and Steve had to pull them apart, which got worse. Grown ass men acting like children, I tell ya. Being a parent is a job that never ends… and neither does being a grandparent." Carol explained, Amanda knowing that her mother was referring to Shelley, Amanda's now 8 year old niece, as well as Liam.

When it was later into the night, Finn heard his phone ringing… he quickly checked on a still sleeping Amanda before going into the hallway to answer it so as not to disturb her.

"I take it you heard about the visit from earlier?" Finn asked with a slight yawn, Sumire hearing how tired he was.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for disturbing you at this hour. But yes, I can't believe how far has this got for my daughter. I never expected this from out of her and I even heard that she's not even eating." Sumire explained.

"Hopefully she is… and I was trying to stay awake, Mandy had a scare earlier but she and Liam are okay. Doctors are keeping her overnight though because of a blood pressure spike." Finn explained.

"Well, I hope Mandy will be okay before Liam gets here. But just for now, make sure that she stays away from my daughter until she's able to be herself again." Sumire responded.

"I will. Goodnight, Sumire." Finn replied before they hung up and he walked back into the room… and saw Amanda half awake and having gotten back into the bed. "Is he being restless again, Darlin'?" He asked after sitting down, resting his right hand on Amanda's stomach and Liam responding by moving around.

"Yeah…" Amanda responded before Finn helped her sit up and stretched out on the bed, Amanda lying down half on him and half onto the bed. "This bed isn't big enough for all three of us." She replied with a slight smile.

"I know but I just can't sleep without you in my arms and making sure our little boy doesn't give you a hard time." Finn responded before they kissed and closed their eyes.

Unknown to them, a blond haired blue eyed man was watching… he walked over to Amanda though no one could hear him and kissed her on her forehead.

"Rest up, kiddo. We're all always here for you." He whispered.

Matt Cappotelli felt lonely on the other side, wishing Amanda could hear him… but he was there because baby Liam could sense him.


End file.
